Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
When moving, a mobile device may perform a handoff, i.e., transitioning from communication with a first base station to a second base station. This may involve various signaling between the mobile device and network devices. However, in certain circumstances, signaling used for handoff may not be received or processed correctly, causing dropped calls. Therefore, benefits may be realized by minimizing call drops during a serving cell change.